swanqueen2
by tcanolopez
Summary: swanqueen esta después del regreso de Mariam, Temporada 4, Días antes que robin deje la Ciudad Regina se siente sin escape y escoge sólo una manera de ponerle fin a su dolor y Emma estará ahí para ayudarla en salir de esa oscuridad que está.
1. chapter 1

Nuevo fic

Bien sólo una advertencia: cap con partes OQ

si, si, oh Regina-gimió robin en el oído de la morena-oh sí cariño-dijo mientras aceleraba sus embestidas, empezó a besarle y morder su cuello en ocasiones haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor.

Tiempo atrás

Marian había vuelto desde hace 2 semanas y ellos habían roto cualquier tipo de relación luego que el fuese a hablar con ella a su oficina.

Pero todo sucedió rápido, no supo cuando ni porque, pero una vez el se presentó ebrio en su puerta, Henry se encontraba en la casa de Emma así que se encontraba en el sofá de la sala con un vaso de sidra de manzana y leyendo un libro cuando sonó el timbre de su puerta ella abrió y se sorprendió al encontrar a robin, estaba ebrio, podía oler el alcohol pero antes que pudiese decir cualquier cosa el se lanzó a sus labios y empezaron a besarse, ella lo extrañaba, su corazón estaba roto, extrañaba su olor, sus besos y caricias, así que ella sólo se dejo hacer.

se dejaron caer exhaustos en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella estaba cansada, sentía sus párpados cerrarse hasta que cayó en la inconsiensia, el se volteó hacia la morena, pero al verla con los ojos cerrados y su respiración tranquila supo que se había quedado dormida, el tomo las sábanas y la cubrió, haciendo lo mismo para el para luego caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Al despertarse en la madrugada, miro a la morena que dormía apacible a su lado el la besó suavemente una vez más y se levantó, se vistió y salió sin hacer ruido, al amanecer la morena despertó sola y una lágrima de tristeza cayo por su mejilla.

Presente

Luego de esa vez el llego más seguido, siempre lo mismo tenía lo que necesitaba y luego se iba aveces ella se encontraba despierta pero el no se daba cuenta y otras se despertaba sola en su cama y con el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Ellos no hablaban ni antes ni luego de sus reuniones, ella había perdido algo de peso, ella estaba entrando en un estado de depresión y el no se daba cuenta, sólo llegaba tomaba lo que necesitaba, sin importarle nada, sin importarle esa mirada perdida cuando el estaba con ella o sus gemidos y placer fingidos, nada.

Ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo y luego cerró los ojos al sentirlo vaciar su semilla. El beso su cabeza y se acostó a su lado saliendo de ella descuidadamente.

Lo sintió levantarse y ella abrió los ojo, el comenzaba levantar su ropa y vestirse-te vas?-le pregunto.

-si le prometí a marian ir con con ella y roland a al parque.

-quédate un rato más-le dijo incorporandose. Almenos tenía una pequeña esperanza que el se quedara aunque se aún rato-quédate a desayunar, podemos...

-no Regina lo siento pero no ya te dije que no-se terminó de vestir y se sentó cerca de ella, tomó su cara en sus manos y la miro a los ojo- puede que venga en la noche, deacuerdo-le sonrió.

El asintió sonriéndole tristemente, ella sabría que pasaría el resto del día sola, Henry ya casi no la visitaba y cuando lo miraba era por un rato en la abuelita.

El la beso una vez más y se fue, ella se quedo ahí mirando el lugar donde el desapareció.

Dos días atrás

-ya que aceptaste que no quieres matarme porque te aburrías demasiado- dijo Emma caminando tras la morena- aceptarías ir a comer un hamburguesa con papas en granny's para el almuerzo

\- uno, jamás admití que me aburriría si te asesinara sólo no lo hice porque se que eres tan necia que hasta estarías jodiendo siendo fantasma y dos, no me extrañaría el día en el que te de diabetes por comer tanta chatarra y me haré la idea que no comes esas cosas junto a nuestro hijo.

-por supuesto que no lo hago- dijo en defensa la rubia- entonces que dices? Tengo hambre

-esta bien swan, lo haré si eso significa que dejes de molestar.

Llegaron a granny's Emma ordenó una hamburguesa con todo el paquete y Regina sólo una ensalada luego fueron a sentarse mientras esperaban su orden, una frente a la otra platicaban de pocas cosas, Emma la notaba extraña, su mirada distante y aveces intentaba acomodarse en la silla tratando de no hacer mueca al hacerlo.

Ruby les llevó sus pedidos y empezaron a comer.

-Regina que es... Que tienes ahí?- le preguntó la rubia al mirar su cuello.

-que? Donde?- dijo extrañada

terminando de acomodar su cabello, Emma acercó su mano y apartó la tela del la blusa cuello de tortuga.

-que rayos regina? Esos son... Son dedos pero que...

-no es nada y te agradecería que no te metas donde no te llaman swan -dijo apartandose rápido, quedó viendo a la rubia y luego su comida- acabo de perder el apetito...me tengo que ir- sin darle oportunidad de que Emma dijera algo ella tomó su bolso y salió.

Desde ese día regina intentaba no topar se con la rubia, ella sabía que comenzaría hacer preguntas y eso la morena lo odiaba, robin siguió llegando y la noche anterior había sido más rudo que lo normal, Regina suspiró y se fue a encerrase en su casa.

Días después

Hola mama"

Hola cariño, como estas?"

Bien, el abuelo me enseñara a pelear con espada" le dijo entusiasmado el chico. "Que sucede?"

Oh, nada, sólo quería saber su querías desayunar conmigo hoy-dijo esperanzada la mujer.

"No podré hoy mama, ma me llevara a pescar esta mañana, enrealidad sólo estoy empacando"

Oh, entonces talvez para el almuerzo, te parece"

Mama, lo siento pero hoy no podré la abuela nos invito a almorzar y luego me llevaría a acampar al vos que, pero te parece mañana?"

Oh, bueno, puede si, nos vemos cariño" y luego colgó, ella tomó una respiración profunda y subió a su habitación.

Pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la cama, no había desayuna ni almorzado la verdad es que no tenía apetito ni ganas de nada, sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejillas y caían en la almohada.

Ella no quería seguro no eso, no quería seguir sintiendo ella debía de tomar una decisión.

Se levantó y camino hacia al baño, abrió un cajón y tomó una cuchilla de afeitar que robin había dejado ahí cuando este vivía ahí.

Camino hacia la bañera y la lleno hasta la mitad el agua estaba caliente pero a ella no le importó, la verdad ya nada importaba, su "verdadero amor " la dejo por su esposa que volvió, su hijo ya no tenía tiempo para ella, todos la dejaban todos los que ella quería se iban y eso a ella le dolía, además ya no quería ser la segunda opción de nadie " segunda hija, segunda esposa, segunda madre y segundo amor, no ya no, ya estaba cansada de esto",se metió al agua sin desvestirse, se acomodó y luego levantó la cuchilla hasta su brazo Izquierdo, su piel dolía al sentir el agua caliente pero a ella no le importó ella sólo quería que su corazón dejara de doler, de un movimiento hizo un corte profundo de forma vertical, sangre saliendo inmediatamente a borbollones de la herida lo hizo otra y otra vez hasta que el agua se tornaba roja al mezclarse por la sangre, dejo la cuchilla caer al suelo con un ruido y su brazo derecho colgando derramando algunas gotas de sangre en el suelo, bajo el izquierdo al agua y cerró los ojos, luego de un rato su cuerpo ese sentía entumecido , dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y luego no había dolor y luego sólo oscuridad.

SQ

Momentos antes

Emma se econtraba en granny en su mano sostenía el celular debatiendo si debía llamarla, no había sabido de ella en una semana precisamente, la voz de ruby la sacó de sus pensamientos, la loba le sonrió y le preguntó que iba a ordenar, Emma hizo su pedido y decidió que luego de cenar hablaría con la morena. Ruby le entregó su orden y luego salió de camino a la comisaría

Al llegar ella entró y encontró a su hijo sentado en su escritorio.

-oye chico, que haces?

-intento llamar a mamá, pero

no contesta.

-talvez no lo escucha o salió y lo olvido-dijo sentándose cerca de el chico.

-podríamos ir a casa, en realidad se me olvidaron unas cosas que necesito para ir a acampar.

\- claro, te espero abajo- le sonrió

Y salió.

SQ

-donde estabas?

-fui a dar una vuelta al pueblo.

-y te fuistes a mitad de la

noche pare venir al amanecer?-dijo riéndose burlonamente.

-marian, por favor, no comiences.

-papa!!

-Hey, hola campeón, que haces levantado tan temprano?

-dijistes que me llevarías al parque.

-así es campeón pero será luego de desayunar.

SQ

El escarabajo amarillo se detuvo frente a la casa del alcalde, caminaron hacia la entrada pero antes de tocar la puerta, Emma se detuvo, algo no estaba bien ella lo presentía. Henry sacó su llave, abrió y entraron.

La casa estaba tan silenciosa que si dejaban caer un alfiler, Emma podría jurar que lo escucharía caer.

-mama?-le llamo Henry-estas en casa?-dijo mientras la buscaba en las estancias de la planta baja-mama?-le volvió a llamar subiendo las escaleras.

-talvez no está en casa chico-le dijo Emma subiendo de tres de Henry, algo no está bien" se dijo ella otra vez, vio a Henry entrar en una habitación y supuso que era la de la alcaldesa, pero al entrar no había nadie ahí, pero al ver hacia el baño vio que la luz esta encendida-mama estas bien?- pregunto extrañado.

-Regina?-pregunto Emma al acercarse al baño-chico porque no vas a buscar lo que necesitas.

-pero...

-chico-ella se acercó a el-si ella no se siente bien, no creo que ella le gustaría que la vieras así -ella le sonrió a su hijo.

El suspiro-bien, ya regreso-y salió.

-Regina?-golpeo suavemente la puerta-Regina estas bien?-volvió a golpear, tomó el pino de la puerta y lo giro-voy a entrar de acuerdo-le dijo abriendo lentamente la puerta. Al abrir la puerta y entrar abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua-POR DIOS!!-exclamo corriendo hacia la bañera- REGINA!!-grito, sólo estaba visible el brazo de la morena y el agua teñida de rojo, Emma tomó a Regina y la saco- Regina-dijo ella acomodando la en el piso, reviso el pulso pero no había, acercó su oreja al pecho de la morena pero no encontraba latidos, al revisala vio la cuchilla en el suelo manchada de sangre y luego su brazos con cortes- que hicisteis?-susurro.

-ma?, que suced...MAMA!!-grito Henry que había escuchado el. Grito de su madre, se acercó donde estaban sus madres y se asustó al ver el estado de la morena.

Emma no lo pensó dos veces y acercó a la mujer a su pecho y tomó la mano de su hijo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en su magia para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo blanca.

Al abrir los ojos Emma pudo ver que se encontraban en el suelo de la sala de emergencia del hospital-AYUDA!!-grito, al verlos aparecer todos se quedaron mirándolos sin comprender hasta oír el grito de Emma las enfermeras reacción así como también el doctor whale que se encontraba cerca de donde aparecieron.

Tomaron a la alcaldesa en una camilla y desapareciendo por el pasillo, Emma tomó por los hombros a Henry que se encontraba llorando en el lugar donde estuvo su madre-ven, sentémonos.

-ellos la salvaran, cierto?

-harán lo que puedan Henry- ella lo abrazo y luego salió a llamar a sus padres y decirle lo sucedido.

Luego de media hora los charming llegaron y Emma les dijo lo sucedido, esperaron en la sala y David se llevo a Henry luego de tardar en convencerlo en ir a comer algo a la cafetería.

Pasó una hora y ellos estaban desesperados al no tener noticias de Regina.

Esperaron un rato más y observaron a whale salir a la sala y acercarse a ello.

Antes que lo invadieran de preguntas el se adelantó-esta viva- los otros dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

-pero...-dijo Emma

-pero se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, perdió demasiada sangre y tardamos en traerla de vuelta, sólo nos queda esperar a que despierte y veamos si ocurrió algún daño por la falta de oxigenación de su cerebro y por las heridas profundas debemos ver si no afectara la movilidad.

-por dios-dijo mary llevándose las manos a la boca- pero, porque haría ella algo así?

Todos movieron negativamente la cabeza. Todos menos Emma...ella creía saber cual fue el motivo y estaba en lo correcto la otra persona lo pagaría muy caro.

Luego de llevar a roland al parque robin y marian hacían lo solían hacer luego del regreso de la mujer, pelear.

-vamos, por favor marian ya basta con eso.

-que? Me lo vas a negar, desde que regrese has estado distante, ni siquiera hemos tenido nada de intimidad-dijo susurrando la última parte. Y era cierto, aunque el hubiese regresado con su esposa no podía sino pensar en Regina, había intentado en estar con ella pero no podía evitar en pensar en ella.

-sabes?-tomó una respiración profunda-creo que esto funcionaria, pero... No puede hacerlo si sólo piensas en ella-le dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Robin lo pensó un momento, luego de una larga plática entre los dos llegaron a que lo intentarían de nuevo pero, para hacerlo decidieron en dejar el pueblo esa misma noche.

4 días, cuatro días en lo que Regina permanecía dentro y fuera de la inconsciencia, lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un dolor en la cabeza, como si le estuvieran golpeando con un martillo, lo segundo escucho los sonidos de las máquinas y el olor a desinfectante inundó sus fosas nasales,

Luego de una serie de preguntas por parte del doctor e ignorar la mayoría de ellas, la heridas de su brazo sanaban correctamente y recuperaría la mayor movilidad de su mano con terapia.

Luego de una sería conversación entre los charming y whale, este les informo que lo que más le preocupaba era su salud mental, y decidieron en llamar a archie para que visitará a la morena.

Un mes había pasado un mes que Regina se encontraba en el hospital, un mes en que se sentaron junto a ella y le informaron de la salida de robin, un mes que ella había hablado con archie sobre todo, se había desahogado con el grillo, había llorado, gritado y luego nada, no habla, no come y no hay más lágrimas. Luego habían decidido en llevarla a una habitación en el sanatorio, no se movía, no mostraba ninguna reacción, nada. Los charming la visitaban, Emma y Henry también, el chico hablaba con ella aunque ella no lo mirara, ni reconocía su presencia.

Un mes, ya había pasado un mes que salieron del pueblo y el aún no la podía olvidar, todavía guardaba su foto en el celular, roland preguntaba por ella, y no sabía que responderle.

SQ

Viernes por la tarde Emma quiso probar algo nuevo, sabía que nadie debía verla entrar y con la ayuda del guardia lograría pasar.

Desde que encontró a Regina en el baño hasta que la ingresaron al sanatorio ella estuvo ahí, cuando necesitan darle sus medicamentos, bañarla, a la hora de comer regina sólo las hace si la rubia o Henry (en algunas ocasiones)están con ella, la cosa es que las visitas sin la autorización del médico están prohibidas y no sirve con el papel de ser la salvadora pero Emma sabía que regina la necesitaba y si su plan funcionaba también necesitaba respirar aire fresco aunque la tenga que sacar cargando.

Cuando Emma logró entrar se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de la morena, Emma sabía porque estaba aquí aunque la morena no había dicho nada aún ella sabía que el responsable de lo sucedido era el mismo de la mano sobre la garganta de la morena meses atrás y eso ponía molesta a la rubia.

Regina era su amiga y la madre adoptiva de su hijo y no volvería permitir que la volvieran a lastimar.

Con un suspiro Emma abrió la puerta y entró, estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, en la esquina de la cama sentada con las rodó al al pecho y la mirada perdida. Emma no la quería ver así, ella tenía que ayudar a Regina a ser la misma de antes, tomó una silla y la cerco a la cama sentándose frente a la morena, se quedó unos inútil en silencio hasta que habló

-hola Regina, como te sientes?

-Henry te envía saludos

-mamá ha querido verte dice que no ve las horas en que cargues a Neal, ella quiere que tu seas su madrina

-escucha regina... Nadie sabe que estoy aquí así que no puedo demorar sólo vine aquí y...a sacarte un rato, que dices? Quieres que te saqué un rato de este lugar.

-bien...yo...esta bien si no quieres salir, sólo que me tengo que ir ahora y... -mientras se levantaba del asiento para marcharse sintió que la detenían del brazo ella voltio y miró a Regina,su mano deteniéndola que se vaya y mirándola por primera vez en meses regina no tenía la mirada perdida en cualquier cosa, Regina la miraba y ella podía ver que la morena se encontraba con temor ...talvez no quiere quedarse sola/. Se dijo a ella misma.

-entonces que dices mills... Un poco de aire freso- le sonrió y esperó

Esta vez la morena sin apartar la mirada asintió.

 **sq**

Que opinan?

He decidido que los cap serán algo largos ya que la

Historia será corta.

Bien espero les haya gusta el cap

Sayonara.


	2. un Recuerdo doloroso y una mano amiga

Advertencia.

SQ

-entonces que dices mills... Un poco de aire freso- le sonrió y esperó

Esta vez la morena sin apartar la mirada asintió

sq

-estas segura de esto ?

-con quien crees que hablas?

-por esa razón lo pregunto

-gracias por el voto de confianza hijo

-mama, te pondremos esto para poder salir - dijo Henry cubriendo a la morena quien se encontraba sentada en una silla de ruedas, el plan de Emma según ella era muy simple sólo tenía que vestirse Henry y ella de enfermeros y subir con regina llevándola en una silla de ruedas algo cubierta para que no la reconocieran y así a caminaban llevando a la morena que no había movido ni un músculo sólo tenían que subir a la sala principal e ir a la sala de terapias donde rogers el guardia amigo de Emma los esperaría en la puerta de salida de emergencia...para sorpresa de Henry y suerte de la rubia lograron llegar.

-hasta la 6:00pm sheriff- le dijo rogers

-esta bien, gracias- le dijo y luego salió hacia su auto, al llegar Henry subió al asiento trasero y ayudo a su madre morena entrar y acostarse en el asiento para luego cubrirla con una manta, luego el se cruzó al asiento delantero y Emma al del conductor para luego arrancar.

-donde vamos?

\- aún lugar donde pueda relajarse - Henry miró a la morena que había cerrado los ojos.

-mis abuelos saben?

-tu que crees?

-que mejor no me castiguen o mi venganza será dolorosa contra ti.

-relajate , estaremos antes de las 6 así que ya tranquilo quieres. Henry guardo silencio el resto del viaje y Emma se centró en el camino.

SQ

Tiempo atrás

-te extrañe- le dijo besando su pecho, se incorporó y le ayudó a quitarse la ropa interior para luego el quitarse el bóxer y luego posicionarse sobre ella y ubicarse en su entrada, Regina estaba nerviosa y no quería hacer nada de esto hoy pero en el fondo se sentía culpable...se quejó cuando robin la penetro de un golpe y mantuvo un movimiento incómodo, ella gimió y eso lo tomó el como una señal de acelerar las embestidas y así lo hizo, se sentía cerca, podía sentir ese ardor en su estómago y cada vez aceleraba más.

-robin-le salió como un susurro- robin-pero robin estaba enfocado más en lo que hacia que ponerle atención a la mujer.

-robin alto- intentó apartarlo pero el no obedeció - espera robin- no podía usar magia, estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo y eso no la dejaba,así que intentó de nuevo- ROBIN BASTAE LASTIMAS.

El estaba cerca, podía sentirlo...pero entonces regina empezó a hablar y a gritar así que el sólo le tomó con una mano las muñecas y las colocó sobre su cabeza y su otra mano viajo hacia el cuello de la mujer para callar sus gritos y sus llamados y luego acelero sus movimientos.

-dios se siente tan bien- dijo acercándose, bajo su cabeza y beso a Regina en los labios que comenzaban a ponerse azules, ella no podía respirar, el estaba cerca y apretaba las su agarre en su garganta, su visión era borrosa y empezaba a ver puntos negros así que casi estaba inconciente cuando robin llegó en ella de inmediato la soltó y ella tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, sus pulmones ardían su respiración era pesada y poco a poco su mundo oscureció así que robin al ver que ella estaba "dormida" se vistió, el salió y partió a su casa.

sq

-Regina- fue la voz de Emma quien sacó de su sueño a la morena- Regina?-ella abrió los ojos y la miró- ya llegamos- Emma le sonrió y le ayudó salir del auto.

-Henry fue a hechar un vistazo no muy lejos , así que ve y siéntate- Emma había tenido la brillante idea de llevar a la morena a la playa, pensaba que el ruidos de las olas le ayudaría a calmarse y relajarse lejos de las cuatro paredes.

-Espero que te guste - le dijo tomándola de lana o y llevándola hacia unas peñas para centrarse y poder observar el agua. Sentó a la moren y luego ella a su lado podían ver a Henry jugar con el agua no muy lejos así que sólo se sentado en silencio.

-sabes...puedes hablar con migo sobre cosas- dijo mirándola,Regina también. La miró- o sólo podemos quedarnos aquí si. Hacer nada...sólo quiero que sepas que soy tu amiga y la madre de Henry...tu hijo y te extrañamos y que puedes hablar todo lo que quieras...soy tu amiga y siempre estaré contigo- la morena sólo la miró y luego Emma se dio por vendida y volvió la mirada al mar hasta que sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y arrecostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, Emma la miro y la morena tenía los ojos cerrados así que sólo le dio un apretó. A su mano y su cabeza se acomodó sobre la de la morena y disfrutar todo el momento que tenían libre.

sq

Nuevo cap :)

bien, solo queria decir que la idea de la historia la llevaba mucho en mente con una pequeña historia oq que ya tenia pero queria continuarla pero en sq.

tienen mi apoyo en matar a Robin...se lo merece. Hay que hacerlo por turnos jajaj

He leido muchos fic donde regina en ocasiones es la que ayuda y apoya a Emma asi que quise hacer una donde la salvadora haga un papel algo diferente, la historia será corta no mas de 10 Capítulos asi que los cap serán largos.

Regina tendra un camino que recorrer con emma de su mano

quisiera saber que les pareció el capítulo.

Sayonara ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que entrarán sin que se entere? ¿Sheriff? - preguntó Henry al ver las personas que estaban afuera del hospital.

-tranquilo señor, todo lo tengo bajo control, ¿está bien? - dijo la rubia conduciendo hacia la parte trasera del hospital. Sacó su celular y marcó, soy yo, estamos afuera ... ¿cuántos? Nadie sabe? ... bien ... déjanos entrar- luego Emma colgó y salió del auto abriendo la puerta trasera- este bien chico hora irnos- Henry asintió y salió del auto dejando a la vez a la morena quien se había quedado a la dormida, la rubia se acercó a ella y la despertó lentamente- Regina ... Regina tenemos que irnos - la sacudida un poco pero la morena despertó sobresaltada- siento, pero ya he llegado, en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Henry se dio a conocer con una silla de ruedas, te ayudamos a salir. - tomó la silla mientras Henry cerraba la puerta del auto y entraron al edificio.

\- tomen esto- le dijo rogers entregándole unas pijamas y bata de médico y para la morena una sábana- bien, según Martha me dijo que whale llegara en media hora para el chequeo- madre e hijo asintieron y la rubia condujo la silla de ruedas y salieron hacia el pasillo, caminaron lo más rápido que podían pero sin llamar la atención, Henry y Emma llevaban tapabocas y habían cubierto a Regina con la sábana tratando que no se le vieran tanto la cara, se acercaban hacia la puerta donde conducía hacia la parte de psiquiatría hasta que...

-disculpe, doctor - tanto madre e hijo se detuvieron al ver que se dirigían a ellos.

-llévala, yo me encargo- dijo la rubia, Henry siguió llevando a la morena mientras que Emma se daba vuelta hasta que vio quien le hablaba- mierda- dijo al ver a whale acercarse mirándola sospechosa, Emma sabía que la descubrirían así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer...corrió.

-OYE!-gritó whale mientras la seguía, Emma llevaba la ventaja así que se metió en la primera habitación que encontró y empezó a quitarse todo y esperó, escuchó pasos y voces y entonces nada, todo se alejaba, Emma salió y miró al pasillo y no había nadie así que salió y corrió hasta poder encontrar a su hijo y a su amiga, al doblar por el pasillo miró a Henry hablando con whale y el corazón de Emma se acelero, su estómago se revolvió al verlo sin Regina.

-swan, las horas de visitas han acabado no pueden pasar- dijo whale deteniéndola.

\- pero le decía al doctor que nosotros sólo queríamos un momento con ella

-si, solo...sólo quería que Henry viera a su madre- dijo intentando preguntarle a Henry por la morena pero el chico no la miraba

-bien- dijo whale- voy a realizar el chequeo de sus heridas así que pueden venir conmigo...síganme.

-eeh porque no esperamos a mis abuelos...verdad ma?

-eh eh si... Deberíamos de...

-escuchen, tengo un plan que tengo que seguir y no estoy para esperar todo el clan así que si quieren seguir o no me da igual- dijo whale dándose la vuelta al pasillo y abrir la puerta para entrara a la área de psiquiatría

-donde está?- preguntó susurrando Emma a Henry

-bueno yo...

-AAAH-escucharon un grito de whale y la pareja corrió hacia el hombre- pero que carajo hace esto aquí?- preguntó levantándose del suelo- quien lo dejó- las enfermeras se apresuraron en levantarlo- respondan- pero nadie podía decir nada porque no sabían- llévenla a otra sala- la enfermera tomó la silla saliendo del pasillo con ella- bien podemos seguir-dijo

-donde está?- preguntó susurrando Emma

-no se- la deje en una habitación, lo juró pero no se

-pues esa era la silla- pero antes que que siguiera hablando whale entró a la habitación

\- Regina?- preguntó, los tres entraron pera la habitación estaba vacía, whale se volteó para ver a Emma y esta trago seco

-escucha nos...

-oh doctor, lo siento pero la paciente necesitaba ir al baño- dijo Martha entrando con Regina, la morena tenía la mirada perdida y se dejaba llevar por la enfermera- era una emergencia- dijo ella y Emma y Henry pudieron soltar el aire que no sabían que retenían

-bien, enfermera siéntela en la cama necesito revisar su herida- Martha asintió y llevó a Regina a la cama luego whale prosiguió a revisar la herida en su brazo izquierdo.

-como Está?

-pues, la herida va sanando aunque lentamente

\- y es malo?

-no, para nada...bien los dejaré sólo unos minutos, le daré el medicamento para dormir ella tiene que descansar

-bien- dijo mientras whale salía dejando a madre e hijo junto a la enfermera.

-ustedes dos- dijo Martha señalándolos- estarían en grandes problemas

-gracias-dijo Henry- por traerla no quise dejarla

-lo se chico, sólo tuve que llevarla al baño antes que alguien la viera- dijo mientras administraba la dosis en la morena-bueno, los dejo...sólo unos minutos- dijo saliendo.

\- eso estuvo cerca- dijo la rubia

-todo planeado como no- dijo Henry sentándose cerca de su madre, la morena se acostó y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su hijo, Henry comenzó a jugar con el pelo de la morena.

-Hey, lo tenía planeado pero no contaba conque whale nos viera

-si, bueno, el me preguntó sobre una mujer corriendo por el hospital sabes?

-no lo sabrán

-no...porque ya lo hace sólo tendrán que unir dos más dos

-gracias por ser tan positivo

-soy realista...-se detuvo al escuchar gruñir a su madre que se había quedado dormida- tenemos que irnos-dijo el chico triste, con cuidado acomodó a su madre en la cama y le dio un beso en la cabeza- adiós mamá- le dio una mirada triste a Emma y esta le sonrió- cuando podrá salir?

-no lo se chico...pero te prometo que preguntare a whale- Henry salió sin decir nada y Emma aprovechó para acercarse a la morena, se miraba tranquila con los ojos cerrados, la rubia se agachó- cuidare de ti Regina...te lo prometo- y luego le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Sq

-una semana

-no

-dos

-no

-dos y tres días

-no

-un mes

-no

-su cumpleaños

-swan!

-si?

-ella saldrá cuando muestre mejorías

-pero ella ha mostrado mejorías

-pero no las que necesita para salir aparte que eso lo decidirá el grillo y si no te molesta quisiera seguir con mi trabajo.

-puedo verla?

Whale suspiró irritado- anda- dijo

Sq

Emma entró en la habitación y miró a la morena que se encontraba mirando al jardín

-quieres salir un rato?- se acercó a la morena y le tendió la mano, Regina no mostró emoción alguna- vamos, necesitas aire fresco- le tomó la mano y le ayudó a salir de la habitación.

Al salir al jardín Emma la llevó hacia un banco cerca de una pequeña fuente- cuando saldré?- dijo la morena, su voz un poco ronca por la falta de uso.

-eh? Pues, hoy hable con whale y dijo que archie decidiría eso y también dijo que no lo has visto ni una vez desde que estas aquí.

-no lo necesito

-en serio? Porque otras cosas dicen lo contrario comenzando por...

-basta señorita swan- le cortó la morena-dije que no lo veré porque no lo necesito, no necesito ver y hablar con un grillo sobre mi vida y así que si me disculpa me retiro...estoy cansada-se levantó y se marchó dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta.

Sq

-y que dijo?- preguntó Henry al escuchar a Emma decir que su madre había hablado después de mucho tiempo.

-eeeh...sólo dijo que no hablará con archie...iré a hablar con el después del almuerzo, necesito saber que más podemos hacer para que la dejen salir.

-si, ella necesita salir de ahí, volver a casa- dijo triste

-lo se chico, también se que la extrañas no tienes que ocultarlo- Emma sabía que Henry extrañaba a su madre, ya no era como antes.

-sólo...quiero que las cosas vuelva a ser como antes,sabes?- la rubia le sonrió y lo abrazó ella tenía que sacar a Regina de ahí...por ella y por su hijo.

Luego de la charla con su hijo el resto del día se redujo el papeleo, se ignoró todo el día, cenó con el hijo de la abuela, volvió a casa y se subió a su habitación para dormir temprano, ella había tomado una decisión y mañana hablaría con tolva.

Sq

A la mañana siguiente Emma se reporta temprano, se alistó y salió de casa.

Sq

 **Porque creo que llevo meses sin actualizar.**

 **Pues con Robin diri que si se pasó de p * to y can you have to to you more mas forward. ..muy adelamte de la historia.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.**

 **Sayonara :)**


	4. Chapter 4

y cuando se supone que es eso?

-mira Emma, las cosas no son tan sencillas para la condición de Regina

-y que condición sería esa?- le dijo levantando una ceja

-bueno...yo...como médico creo que regina mills necesita seguir en la sala de psiquiatría...

-pero también eres su amigo y puedes ayudarla, mira se que si regina saliera de ese lugar podría avanzar, animarse

-como amigo diría que Regina no está en condición de salir e ir a su casa sola, Henry es un niño y no puede manejar a su madre en esas condición y...

-archie te juro que ese lugar es la razón que los pacientes estén así,en serio es tan deprimente, aflige tan sólo entrar a la sala digo hasta yo me desanime la primera vez que estuve ahí como crees que las personas que están internas no lo harán.

-Emma sea lo que sea ella no puede están son alguien que la cuide y...

-y si digo que lo haré yo, yo estaré con ella y Henry

-como dije Henry es un chico que no necesita estar viendo a su madre en esas circunstancia y tu bueno...no se llevan bien bien que digamos y no necesitas obligarte a estar

-soy su amiga archie, ella ha confiado en mi y no es obligación es porque quiero, por que puedo y ella necesita a su familia y cortarle las bolas a hood...es más apostaría que sentiría perfecta si castrara al bastardo- dijo pensativa- teníamos que hacer eso de un inicio- dijo sería ya imaginando cortarle los testículos a robin.

-Emma swan eso no está bien ni pensándolo y Regina no saldrá mientras no vea mejorías- archie tomó sus cosas y salió del comensal.

Esa mañana Emma se había despertado pensando en lo que le pediría a archie así que se vistió se despidió de su familia y salió a desayunar a granny's cuando entro pidió un chocolate no canela pero antes de sentarse observó a archie sentado al fondo del comensal y decidió hablar con el en ese momento así que cuando la abuela le dio su chocolate fue hacia el grillo y comenzó una pequeña plática antes de tocar el tema de Regina pero no salió como esperaba.

tomó su taza y caminó hacia el mostrador-no fue como esperabas?

-que?- le preguntó a la anciana

-que este vieja no significa que mi audición de lobo me falle y diré que tienes razón sobre querer sacarla de ahí

-en serio?-dijo extrañada- pensé que la odiabas?

-que nos guste sacarnos de nuestras casillas cierto tiempo no quiere decir que nos odiemos- le dijo mientras limpiaba la barra- así que te apoyo

-algún consejo o ayuda podría ser bienvenida

La mujer la miró a los ojos- no te des por vencida ni hoy no más adelante- y luego se fue.

-eso espero- suspiró y término su bebida.

Sq

Y así fue durante los siguientes 2 semanas, Emma visitaría a Regina acompañándola al jardín a sus comidas y aunque ella no volvió a hablar a Emma no le importaba en ese momento ella estaba feliz con que no le tirará la bandeja al entrar a la habitación como el primer día después que discutieron.

El jueves luego de salir de la estación Emma condujo hacia el hospital al entrar vio a whale hablando con unas enfermeras y le hizo de señas para que esperara cuando la vio.

-sheriff- le saludó

-doctor, sólo vine a...

-si swan, se a que viene y le diré que no podrá hoy o el resto del mes

-de que hablas?porque no la puedo ver? Que sucede? Esta bien?

-si, ella está bien, en realidad es...bueno...- whale procedió a contarle lo sucedido y luego una Emma molesta se fue a casa.

Sq

-pero en que pensaba?- dijo mary margareth apoyándose en el mostrador de la cocina

Luego de llegar a casa Emma procedió en contarle lo sucedido a David quien estaba cuidando a neal y luego mary margareth llegó hablando de lo que le sucedió a archie.

-si bueno creo que tenía una razón justa para hacerlo no?- dijo Emma.

-Emma? Te escuchas? Ella lo atacó, ella lo lastimó

-mary sólo le dio un puñetazo en la cara-dijo David de brazos cruzados

-en la nariz para ser exactos- murmuró Emma.

-sea lo que sea ella lo hizo y de manera violenta

-oh por favor mary, el la hostigó si, el y sus preguntas ridículas y hacer que ella hable es lógico que la hartaría y lo golpearía diablos hasta yo le metería un puñetazo en la cara por...

-esa boca Emma, ella lo lastimó

-esta vivo

-lo hizo sangrar

-ni modo que le diera cosquillas mary le dio un puñetazo

-sangró Emma

-pero se murió?

-Emma porfavor- dijo su padre intentando no reír- Regina no recibirá visitas en lo que queda del mes y luego verán que sucede.

-es ridículo, maldito grillo

-ESA BOCA EMMA

-es mía mary margareth- dijo saliendo de la cocina y subir hacia su habitación.

Se cambió, se puso su pijama y se acostó, en tu estaba en casa de un amigo y lo vería mañana después de la escuela,-al menos sacó su frustración golpeando al grillo- pensó ella-pero aún creo que se sentiría mejor castrando a hood- cerró los ojos y no tardó mucho en dormir.

Sq

Volví ALELUYA  
Bien sólo diré que en el próximo cap vendrá más relación entre Emma y Regina.

Sayonara


End file.
